


(Finalement.)

by jakrster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: Ben tient ses promesses.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	(Finalement.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est juste un petit cadeau pour marquer le passage de la nouvelle année! (et, bien franchement, je suis presque étonnée de moi-même puisqu'il y a aucun drama là-dedans) (moins de drama, plus de chat! même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chat dans ce petit OS)
> 
> C'est purement Québécois (again, scusez), mais ça paraît pas beaucoup. Le seul truc que vous avez besoin de comprendre, c'est que le Bye-Bye est une émission satyrique qui est une revue de l'année. 
> 
> Je vous aimes gros, gros, gros xx

**_31 décembre 2019_ **

Le dos de Ben percute le mur tagué des toilettes du Supremacy brutalement. Une faible plainte émerge de sa gorge avant de mourir sur les lèvres qui s’écrasent contre les siennes sans concession. Ses mains tâtonnent le corps qui se presse contre lui, s’aventurent sur cette taille fine drapée de cette robe de velours noir si seyante – et qui retient toute sa raison en otage – et trouvent les cuisses dénudées de la jeune femme. Il retrousse le tissu, la soulève et, à son tour, la plaque contre le mur. Les bras de l’inconnue viennent instinctivement s’accrocher à sa nuque tandis que ses doigts plongent dans le début de ses boucles sombres.

La bouche de la demoiselle se perd : elle part en exploration du cou de Ben, dissémine des baisers brûlants sur cet épiderme et s’arrête à son lobe d’oreille pour le mordre gentiment. Elle chuchote quelques mots, sa voix chatouille ses reins, lui donne envie de la croquer toute entière et il consent à relâcher son étreinte sur son corps que pour la pousser dans le premier cabinet libre.

Elle verrouille la porte et s’y appui. Ils s’observent, la respiration irrégulière, comme deux fauves en chasse. Et, leurs corps souffrent de l’absence de contact de l’autre. En quelques minutes, à peine, Ben a l’impression que l’arc de cupidon de ces lèvres lui est aussi vitale que l’oxygène.

« Assieds-toi. » ordonne-t-elle, d’une voix hachée. Plus doucement, elle ajoute : « S’il te plaît. »

Ben obtempère et s’assoit sur le trône, derrière lui, au siège baissé. Obéissant. Les jambes largement entrouvertes. Le souffle de la demoiselle se coupe momentanément devant l’érection qui déforme glorieusement le jean. Elle s’humecte lentement les lèvres et ses yeux noisette remontent vers le sommet de son visage. Elle s’approche de lui et défait les deux premiers boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Lentement. Sans le quitter du regard. Tortionnaire.

Et, lui, il la laisse jouer. Il agonise. Sa mâchoire se contracte à chaque effleurement de ses doigts. Ça le démange tellement il la veut.

À l’instant où elle termine de déboutonner sa chemise, Ben la cueille par les hanches et la hisse brusquement sur ses cuisses. Il capture ses lèvres, suçote cet arc de cupidon, se délecte de leurs mâchoires qui s’imbriquent l’une contre l’autre, soupire de contentement lorsque sa langue retrouve la sienne.

Il lui refuse le droit de reprendre son souffle. Il refuse qu’elle disparaisse, qu’elle s’enfuit, qu’elle l’abandonne. Mais elle ne va nulle part. Au contraire. Ses ongles vernis, couleur nuit étoilée, s’impriment dans la peau de sa nuque et exercent une pression pour que sa tête se rapproche davantage. Ben s’interrompt que lorsque ses doigts trouvent la fermeture-éclair, située à l’arrière de la robe. Il lève les yeux vers elle, cherche son approbation silencieuse et comme unique réponse elle lui offre un énième baiser humide.

Dès qu’il termine la prouesse d’ouvrir la fermeture-éclair sans quitter ses lèvres, il abaisse le col du vêtement, délivre ses bras des manches et découvre la dentelle délicate noire de son soutien-gorge.

Ben se permet d’admirer l’œuvre d’art qui se balance sur ses hanches. Une beauté brute et sauvage se dégage ce corps, en apparence frêle, mais si combattif. Elle est la personnification même de la luxure : robe abaissée et retroussée, un sein fuyant le bonnet du sous-vêtement, les pupilles dilatées, la bouche enflée et ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Alors, les lèvres de Ben dévient. Elles tracent des arabesques imprécises le long des clavicules de la demoiselle, assaillent sa poitrine, dérivent vers la courbe de son cou, arrêtent leur course sur sa nuque. Ses mains remontent sur ses cuisses, poursuivent l’ascension jusqu’au centre du corps de la jeune femme. De manière presque délicate, Ben touche la culotte – et au toucher, il devine qu’elle est fabriquée dans le même tissu que le soutien-gorge – déjà mouillée. Ses doigts la caressent à travers le sous-vêtement au même moment où sa bouche aspire l’épiderme hâlé de son cou et fait germer une petite marque écarlate.

Un concert de soupirs et de gémissements émergent des cordes vocales de l’inconnue. 

« Plus… » 

Sa voix ressemble à un feulement à travers la symphonie de soupirs. Elle est indécente d’abandon et lui la contemple, ahuri de la chance qu’il a. Sa main s’infiltre sous la culotte, ses doigts la cloue en écartant son sexe, l’ouvre, cueille le clitoris qui palpite d’excitation trop doucement et les hanches de la jeune femme se balancent. _Plus, plus, plus_. Elle ne veut pas de douceur. C’est trop urgent. Elle a l’impression de crépiter sous ses doigts. C’est intolérable. 

Les mains de l’inconnue essaient de défaire la boucle de la ceinture des jeans de Ben. S’empêtrent. Se déconcentrent au fil des caresses. _Ah oui, oui, Seigneur, plus fort._ Elle ne sait plus si les mots franchissent ou non ses lèvres, mais les caresses se font effroyablement plus précises et le feu qui ronge les reins de la jeune femme brûle, brûle, brûle. La bouche de Ben reprend soudain ses droits sur elle et amplifie toutes sensations. Ses dents s’impriment sur la peau de ses clavicules, dérive sur son sein gauche, il embrasse, vénère, lèche, suçote. 

Il l’achève. Elle meurt au bout de ses doigts et s’échoue contre lui, respiration sifflante et pantelante. Légèrement engourdie et dans un brouillard de luxure, le désir de la jeune femme grimpe à son paroxysme, il est insoutenable, il gronde comme un nid de guêpes. _Plus, plus, plus_. Son désir se concorde à ses battements de cœur désordonnés et qui tambourinnent dans sa cage thoracique.

Entre deux baisers, les longs doigts de l’inconnue joue avec la fermeture-éclair du jean de Ben, ouvre la mâchoire métallique et il est plus que consentant à l’aider à se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxeur. La pensée qu’il risque d’attraper une hépatite l’effleure. Deux secondes. Peut-être moins, en réalité. Le jeune homme attrape au passage son portefeuille, retire la capote glissée dans une poche et doit s’y prendre à deux reprises pour déchirer l’emballage en aluminium. La musique du bar s’amplifie pendant trois secondes. Quelqu’un entre dans les toilettes. Ni Ben, ni l’inconnue y accordent de l’attention. Et, ni Ben, ni la demoiselle tempèrent les grognements et les soupirs qui déchirent leur gorge quand elle s’assoit, _enfin_ , totalement sur lui.

Elle dirige tout, elle organise la cadence et chaque mouvement semble aussi précis que le rythme d’un métronome. La demoiselle c’est ce qu’elle fait. Et, merde que ça l’excite! Les mains de Ben remontent sur ses omoplates, la compresse contre elle, accélère le rythme, en impose un nouveau et la regarde rendre les armes lentement. Il se consume devant ce spectacle et embrasse chaque millimètre de sa gorge. Ils entendent la musique, le bruit des gens réunis dans le bar, les cris, les « _Dix… Neuf… Huit…_ ». Il la sent sur le point de s’abandonner complètement et de se décomposer. La clôture du spectacle arrive. Elle se précipite. _« Cinq… Quatre… Trois…_ »

Lorsqu’il jouit, il n’entend pas le « _BONNE ANNÉE!_ » qu’on hurle dans le bar. Il n’entend pas le son des sifflets. Il n’entend pas les cris. Il n’a conscience que de l’inconnue, essoufflée, à moitié-nue appuyée contre lui.

Quelqu’un ouvre la porte des toilettes, elle claque violemment contre le mur et on hurle d’une voix alcoolisée : « BONNE ANNÉE, GRAND NEZ! PAREILLEMENT, GRANDE DENT! HA, HA, HA, HA! »

Et, le type termine sa petite déclaration en rendant son estomac sur ses chaussures et en brisant complètement la bulle dans laquelle vivait Ben et la demoiselle. Les deux se redressent, se toisent et éclatent de rire – dominés par les endorphines.

La situation est surréaliste.

« Eh bien… » articule Ben. Il brise la gêne qui s’installe tranquillement entre eux en repoussant une mèche brune qui tombe à travers le visage de la demoiselle derrière son oreille. « Bonne année, je suppose. »

« Oui! » acquiesce l’inconnue, la voix éraillée par l’alcool bu plus tôt et par les gémissements. « Bonne année! »

Un moment passe. Ils se regardent. Dégrisent de ce qu’ils ont consommés, dégrisent de l’autre, reprennent lentement leur esprit. La jeune femme se lève péniblement et essaie de réajuster son accoutrement. Ben enlève le condom, le jette dans les toilettes – au diable l’environnement – et se rhabille sans arriver à la quitter des yeux.

« Je m’appelle Ben, au fait. » l’informe-t-il.

Il l’aide à remonter la fermeture-éclair. Elle le laisse faire et relève ses cheveux afin que son dos soit dégagé.

« Rey. »

« Eh bien… Je suis content d’avoir commencé l’année 2020 avec toi, Rey. »

Il dépose un baiser sur son épaule découverte. Elle tourne la tête vers lui, esquisse un sourire en coin amusé, s’humecte les lèvres. Son regard se rive sur cet arc de cupidon et se demande ce que serait la sensation de ces lèvres autour de lui. La bulle revient.

« Plaisir partagé. » précise-t-elle.

Rey se mordille la lèvre inférieure et tout d’un coup c’est la fin du monde. Il ne sait pas exactement qui a initié en premier le baiser. Elle le repousse, à bout de souffle.

« Taxi. » trancha la jeune femme.

Il n’est pas question que l’acte II se passe, encore une fois, dans les toilettes du bar. Le Supremacy a une odeur de fond de tonneau et ressemble à une poubelle, ce soir.

Le simple mot semble avoir des allures de pures déclarations romantiques, car il décrète :

« Un jour, je vais t’épouser. »

Elle s’esclaffe.

« Tant que ça? »

« Tant que ça. »

.

.

 **_1_ ** **_ ier  _ ** **_janvier 2020_ **

C’est la sonnerie de son téléphone cellulaire qui le sort des abymes du sommeil. Ben cherche, aveuglément, sans prendre la peine d’ouvrir ses yeux, la source du bruit. « Marimba » a le temps de se terminer et il n’est pas vraiment surpris d’entendre la pluie de sons de notifications qui suivent. Il entend un grognement endormi qui appartient à d’autres cordes vocales que les siennes et le jeune homme admet sa défaite : il ouvre les yeux, se rend compte qu’il n’est pas chez lui, étire son bras pris en otage par la tête de Rey et attrape enfin la source de cette nuisance sonore. Il ne prend pas la peine de regarder l’écran de son téléphone, désactive le son et le redépose.

Le corps chaud et nu de la jeune femme se presse contre sa main, son bras, son torse, son bassin, lui. Il est envahi par Rey et n’a aucune envie d’y déclarer une guerre. Ses doigts tracent paresseusement des lignes dans son dos.

Mais le monde continue de tourner.

« Faut que j’aille pisser. » chuchote Ben, sans aucune élégance, et en repoussant lentement l’étreinte de la jeune femme.

Elle résiste un peu. Entrouvre les yeux. Rigole. Le libère.

« Quelle élégance! » s’exclame-t-elle, narquoisement.

Il fait une grimace et acquiesce. Lui dit de lui laisser une chance, en riant, qu’il se réveille à peine d’une nuit plutôt mouvementée et qu’il a pas les idées claires. Elle ne perd pas un pouce de sa mimique narquoise. Dès qu’il quitte la chaleur du lit, Rey s’étire et prend possession de tout le lit. Elle ressemble à un chat endormi sous les rayons d’un soleil.

Ben sort de la pièce – se rend compte à quel point la chambre sent la transpiration, le sexe et l’alcool. Il jette, à peine, un coup d’œil aux boîtes en carton qui s’accumulent dans le corridor de l’appartement jusqu’au salon. Le jeune homme se rappelle que Rey lui a vaguement expliqué, hier (ou, plutôt, cette nuit), qu’elle avait déménagé deux jours plus tôt. Puis, Ben entre dans la salle de bains et reprend, un peu, vie humaine.

Lorsqu’il en ressort, la chambre est presque étouffante. Il la regarde et n'a aucune envie de quitter le confort de leur bulle. Mais la vie continue.

« Tu t’en vas? » demande Rey en bâillant et s’étirant une nouvelle fois.

« Je brunch avec ma famille ce midi. »

« Ah. » Ses cils papillonnent. « C’est bien trop vrai, c’est le jour de l’an. »

Il cherche ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre, hoche la tête. Elle se redresse sur ses coudes. Ben essaie de ne pas la regarder. Échoue. Ils sont là, guindés. L’ambiance est bizarre. Malaisante. Le jeune homme enfile son boxer. Se gratte la nuque. Met sa chemise froissée. Ne la boutonne pas.

« Écoute… » commence Ben. Il s’interrompt, cherche ses mots. Elle le regarde en le défiant de lui sortir des excuses préfrabriquées. « Je… C’est pas vraiment mon genre… De… Tu sais… »

Rey s’assoit, éclate de rire devant ces balbutiements, penche légèrement la tête et ne sait pas quoi penser de ce spectacle.

« Je suis pas vraiment le genre à avoir des coups d’un soir. » parvint-il, enfin, à préciser.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de te justifier, tu sais. »

Il dodeline de la tête et boutonne sa chemise. Met enfin la main sur son jean.

« T’as quelque chose de prévu? » questionne-t-il, poliment.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de faire la conversation, non plus. » lâche Rey, qui s’efforce de paraître blasée par la situation qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

« Je sais. » Et, il continue avec une bombe : « Ça m’intéresse. _Tu_ m’intéresses. »

« Ok. » souffle-t-elle. La jeune femme se rappelle exactement pourquoi elle n’a pas hésité une seconde à se perdre dans ses bras, hier. Elle a l’impression d’avoir les entrailles dynamitées – et c’est loin d’être un bon mélange avec les restes d’alcool qui cogitent dans son estomac. « Bah… J’avais prévu de me noyer dans du Gatorade, écouter le Bye-Bye et faire un Facetime avec mes parents. Peut-être. Je sais pas. »

Le jeune homme n’a pas le droit de lui demander des explications sur ces dernières précisions. Il est un coup d’un soir seulement. Cependant, sa bouche semble en désaccord avec ce fait, car elle décide de prendre des libertés purement artistiques :

« Viens avec moi. »

Ben accompagne son invitation d’un vague haussement d’épaules afin de noyer son embarras. La jeune femme cligne lentement des yeux. Légèrement ahurie et incertaine d’avoir bien compris.

« …Parce que t’invites tous tes coups d’un soir dans ta famille? »

« Je te l’ai dit. Ce n’est pas mon genre les coups d’un soir. »

« Pardon. Excuse-moi. » lâche-t-elle, ironique. « Ça reste que je ne vais pas aller dans ta famille… Je connais même pas ton nom de famille! »

« Solo. »

« Quoi? »

« Mon nom de famille. » Il termine de s’habiller. « Mon nom de famille c’est Solo. »

Elle s’agite, soupir, se pince l’arête de son nez. Ses bras bougent, illustrent ses propos et ses pensées. Elle ne le trouve pas drôle. Lui, il trouve la situation très comique.

« Ça change rien… » raisonne Rey. « De quoi je vais avoir l’air? Si on ne se parle plus à la fin de la semaine? Si… »

« Si tu connaissais ma famille, tu ne te poserais ces questions-là. » clôt Ben, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il prend un air presque conspirateur : « Et, en réalité, tu me servirais plutôt de diversion. »

« Hun-hun, c’est ça. » prononce-t-elle, sarcastique et peu convaincue.

Ben éclate de rire franchement, cette fois-ci.

« Ok, je te brosse le tableau : mes parents sont divorcés, ils acceptent d’être dans la même pièce lors des événements familiaux parce qu’ils sont certains que la fille de ma sœur a besoin de grands-parents unis et qui s’entendent bien. »

« Bah… » La jeune femme fronce les sourcils. « C’est plutôt gentil… »

« Ha, ha, ha. C’est surtout insupportable. Ils se lancent sans arrêt des insultes pas très subtiles. En plus, comme si c’était pas assez, ma mère est dans une phase où elle explore sa sexualité… Et, je te le dis parce qu’elle en parle _très_ franchement. Donc, en plus de se découvrir un intérêt pour la gente féminine, parce que oui, elle est maintenant avec une femme, elle passe son temps à nous psychanalyser. Mon père, qui ne prend absolument pas que ma mère soit heureuse avec une femme – mon Dieu, la blessure d’ego, tu penses! – grogne et agit comme un adolescent. Et, ça c’est sans compter l’humour douteux du mari de ma sœur, de mes deux oncles, qui une fois qu’ils ont bu du vin, deviennent insupportables et de mon grand-père qui déteste tout le monde. »

Le regard que lui adresse Rey est long et perplexe.

« Et, c’est censé me convaincre d’avoir envie de bruncher avec vous? »

.

.

Et, contre toutes attentes, il réussit à la convaincre.

Et, sans surprise, Rey séduit tous les membres de sa famille. Sans exception. Même Chewie, le gros Berger de Bergame de son père, est séduit par la jeune femme.

Et, naturellement, ils passent une nuit de plus ensemble.

.

.

**_17 mars 2020_ **

« …Je l’aurais envoyé chier, très personnellement. » commente Rey, distraitement, en appliquant du vernis bleu électrique sur son pouce.

Elle a mit l’appel sur main-libre.

« C’est pas l’envie qui manquait. J’aurais jamais pensé que Hux pouvait être dix fois plus désagréable à travers un écran. T’aurais dû entendre les kilos de condescendance. Ça frôlait le ridicule. » poursuit Ben. Elle l’entend ouvrir le four micro-ondes, trois ou quatre _bips_ et un grondement en continu débuter. « Il veut absolument que chaque employé ait une tonne de documents à remplir pour être certain que les gens ne perdent pas leur temps chez eux. Il trouve que ça n’a aucun sens que le niveau de productivité diminue depuis qu’on est en télétravail. »

« Ça fait quatre jours – et on inclut la fin de semaine là-dedans – qu’on est confinés. Qu’il se calme les nerfs… »

« C’est à peu près ce que je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit que Pryde ne sait même pas, encore, utiliser ZOOM comme il faut. » Cette fois-ci, elle l’entend ouvrir le réfrigérateur et le refermer brusquement. « Il m’a répondu – et je te le jure, tu n’en reviendras pas – que le Coronavirus allait avoir, au moins, ça de positif : mettre à la retraite les vieux pruneaux qui pourrissent la compagnie. »

La main de Rey se suspend dans les airs et elle éclate de rire si fort que son chat roux, couché un peu plus loin, sursaute.

« Cet homme est incroyable. »

« Il est surtout maniaque. »

« Plus que tu m’en parles, plus que j’ai hâte de le rencontrer. »

« T’as qu’à venir chez moi et regardez nos ZOOM. Je suis certain qu’au bout de trois minutes, tu vas avoir envie de te suicider avec des yogourts périmés. »

Le grondement régulier du micro-ondes cesse. Elle l’entend l’ouvrir.

« Ça va être long comme mort. » constate-t-elle, simplement. Puis, elle change complètement de sujet : « Qu’est-ce que tu manges? »

« Les tortellinis. »

« _Mes_ tortellinis? » demande Rey, presque offusquée.

« Tu ‘es ‘a ‘aissé ‘ez ‘oi. » se contente-t-il d’expliquer, la bouche pleine.

La jeune femme pousse un long soupir à fendre l’âme.

Jusqu'à présent, contrairement à la majorité de la population, elle n’a pas vraiment d’avis sur le confinement : elle est étudiante à la maîtrise et à deux doigts – plutôt trois ou quatre, en réalité – de terminer de rédiger son mémoire. Elle ne perçoit pas énormément de différence dans sa situation. Cependant, ce qui est pénible, c'est de ne plus voir ses amis, sa famille et surtout Ben aussi souvent qu’elle le souhaite. C’est la première fois qu’elle passe trois jours de suite sans le voir depuis qu’ils se sont rencontrés. C’est déstabilisant. Et, elle se rend compte à quel point, en peu de temps, il a pris une place énorme dans sa vie.

« Tu me manques. » soupire la jeune femme.

La discussion marque un temps d’arrêt.

« Je sais. Moi aussi, tu me manques. » Elle l’imagine être en train de se gratter l’espace entre ses sourcils, de secouer la tête et de soupirer. Et, cette image concorde avec ce qui suit : « Je suis sérieux, tu sais. Viens habiter chez moi. »

« Mais… »

« Je te demande pas de déménager complètement. C’est pour le temps du confinement. C’est tout. »

« Oui, mais pour… »

« Évidemment, que tu peux amener Bibi. »

« Pourquoi que c’est dans… »

« Si t’aime mieux, je peux venir habiter chez toi. »

Rey pousse un soupir frustré.

« Tu le sais que je hais quand tu fais ça. »

Elle déteste quand il la devance et semble parfaitement savoir ce qu’elle va dire.

« Tu m’aimes quand même. » fanfaronne Ben.

« On se demande bien pourquoi. » grogne la jeune femme. « Mais, ok. »

« Ok? »

« Oui, je viens vivre chez toi. De toute manière, je crois que j’ai oublié ma bouteille de shampoing et ma brosse à dents chez toi. »

Elle l’entend jubiler. La jeune femme secoue la tête, mais sourit.

« Je vais arriver cet après-midi. » l’informe-t-elle. « Avant que le monde devienne cinglé… C’est un plan pour que ta voisine appelle la police et que j’aille en prison. »

« Maz ne ferait jamais ça, voyons dont. Tu sais tu ce qu’elle a fait, hier? Elle a écrit des pensées sur des post-it et les a collés sur toutes les boîtes à lettre du bloc. »

« Ahhh, je l’adore! »

« Attends, attends. » continue Ben. « Sur le mien, elle a écrit – et je n’exagère pas, Rey, je n’exagère pas du tout – qu’elle se questionnait si on avait rompu et qu’elle trouverait cela dommage, mais qu’elle respecterait ton choix. »

Elle s'esclaffe et repousse du talon de sa main Bibi, qui est parfaitement réveillé maintenant, et qui passe près de renverser le flacon de vernis à ongles.

« Je suis sûre que t’exagère. » soutint la jeune femme après avoir repousser le chat.

« Veux-tu m’expliquer pourquoi elle est certaine que ce serait _toi_ qui mettrais fin à notre relation? »

« Je vais lui demander. Je suis curieuse. »

Ils continuent de parler de tout et de rien. Quand ils sont sur le point de raccrocher, Ben lui promet qu’il va lui cuisiner pleins de tortellinis pendant le confinement. Rey, elle, lui promet qu’elle va lui faire l’amour à tous les jours.

Marché conclu.

.

.

**_12 mai 2020_ **

Et, quand le confinement se termine au début du mois de mai, Rey ne revient pas vivre chez elle.

Lorsqu’elle revient dans son appartement, ce n’est que pour faire ses boîtes afin de déménager officiellement chez Ben.

.

.

**_10 septembre 2020_ **

« J’achète un livre sur les papillons pour Éva sur Amazon. » annonce Rey, sans lever un œil de l’écran de son ordinateur portable posé sur ses cuisses.

Ben, assis à côté d’elle dans leur sofa, met sa partie d’Assassin’s Creed sur pause et se penche pour examiner le ledit livre.

« T’es sûre? »

« C’est un livre adapté pour son âge. » Ses doigts bougent sur le pad de l’ordinateur et elle agrandit la photo de couverture. « Ta sœur dit qu’elle ne parle que de ça depuis qu’elle a réussi à capturer un papillon bleu. »

« Jess a dit ça quand? » demande-t-il, confus.

Elle le regarde, à peine surprise.

« T'as vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge, hein... La semaine dernière, Ben. Chez ta mère et chez Amilyn. »

« Hm, c’est vrai… » Il hoche lentement la tête. Il se remémore la soirée. « Poe m’a dit qu’elle est dans une grosse phase insectes, ces temps-ci. »

« Voi-là. » martèle Rey. « Qu’est-ce que t’en pense? Ça ferait un beau cadeau d’anniversaire, non? On pourrait ajouter un filet pour qu’elle puisse en capturer, aussi. »

Il se penche vers elle et embrasse sa tempe.

« Bonne idée. »

.

.

**_31 janvier 2020_ **

Rey ne s’est jamais aussi peu senti dans l’esprit des fêtes que cette année.

Aucune neige ne recouvre le sol. À travers le gazon et la terre gelée, il n’y a que des plaques de glace.

Ils sont tombés, de nouveau, en confinement le 24 décembre. Ils ont fait une distribution de cadeaux en respectant un deux mètres de distance et en restant à l’extérieur et ne voient que leur famille sur Facetime ou ZOOM.

Et, malgré qu’ils essaient de rester optimiste, tout le monde convient que la situation est très déprimante.

Ben et Rey essaient de contrer leurs ruminations en passant la journée à cuisiner des sushis maisons afin de marquer l’occasion du passage de la nouvelle année ainsi que leur premier anniversaire de couple. Ils décident que c’est l’occasion de déboucher leur meilleure bouteille de vin et la jeune femme passe un temps incroyable sur la présentation des plats et de la table. Elle en est tellement fière qu’elle prend en photo le résultat final et le publie sur Instagram. Son degré de fierté s’accentue lorsqu’ils réalisent qu’en fait, c’est pas juste beau : c’est bon, aussi.

Après leur festin, ils parlent quelques minutes avec Sabine et Ezra, les parents de Rey, par Facetime.

« Donc, vous allez avoir de grands projets pour 2021! » s’exclame Ezra, avec un sourire entendu.

« Bah… Mis à part le début de mon doctorat, il y a pas grands projets, papa… » décrète Rey. Elle regarde son père, à travers l’écran de son ordinateur, et constate à quel point il vieillit. Ses cheveux deviennent de plus en plus sel que poivre. « De toute façon, avec la Covid, j’aime mieux pas faire de plans. »

« Oui, mais avec le m – »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase : Ezra vient de recevoir un grand coup de coude dans l’estomac par son épouse. Il s'étouffe, tousse, regarde sa femme d'un air presque assassin.

« On y va au jour le jour. » embraie Ben, dont les joues ont furieusement rougi. Rey le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Il tousse, boit une gorgée de vin et s’enfonce davantage : « Go with the flow, comme qu’ils disent. » Puis, il change de sujet : « Eh, est-ce que vous saviez que la banane est sur le point d'être en voie de disparition? »

Il y a anguille sous roche. C’est bizarre. Ben est bizarre. Son père est bizarre. Même sa mère devient bizarre. Rey a l’impression de jouer dans une pièce de théâtre et qu’elle n’a pas reçu le scénario. L’appel se termine abruptement. On expédie les je t’aime et les bonnes années.

Elle reste immobile pendant plusieurs secondes et fixe le jeune homme, qui ne dérougit pas. Il tousse, encore. Il termine sa coupe de vin. Il se lève et décide de commencer à laver la vaisselle. Le regard de Rey le suit. Le scrute. Ce n’est pas normal. Ben procrastine toujours la vaisselle et c’est toujours elle qui termine par la nettoyer.

La jeune femme plisse des yeux, mais ne dit rien. Elle pianote distraitement sur le bois de la chaise sur laquelle elle est assise et décide, finalement, de se lever de son perchoir. Ses mains viennent entourer la taille de Ben et elle appuie sa tête contre son dos.

« Qu’est-ce que mon père a voulu dire? » demande-t-elle, curieuse.

Rey l’entend pousser un soupir. Elle peut presque entendre le bruit de ses réflexions. Puis, il relâche le linge qu’il tient entre ses mains au fond de l’évier. Le jeune homme se retourne vers et ses doigts attrapent tendrement les siens.

« Viens avec moi. » lui dit-il, calmement.

Lentement, Ben tire sur sa main afin de l’entraîner hors de la cuisine.

Elle résiste un peu. Surtout pour la forme.

« Où ça? »

Il la regarde, pousse un autre soupir, penche la tête sur le côté et lui demande silencieusement de le suivre. 

« S’il te plaît. » ajoute-t-il.

La jeune femme ricane.

« Le mystère… » commente-t-elle, joueuse.

Les yeux de Ben se braquent sur elle, presque offensés par cet essai brouillon de blague. Elle lève les mains dans les airs, comme prise sur le fait, et marmonne un « s’il l’on ne peut plus faire de blagues » ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

Il l’amène jusqu’à leur chambre et l’oblige à s’asseoir sur leur lit. Il est bizarre. Mon Dieu, que c’est bizarre! L’impression ne diminue pas lorsqu’il commence à faire les cent pas devant elle. Bien au contraire.

Et, elle, elle ne peut s’empêcher de penser aux pires scénarios possibles (et inimaginables) et d’essayer de se rappeler tous les mots qui débutent par le son ‘m’.

« Ok, t’es bizarre. » craque Rey. « T’as le cancer? Tu t’es fait viré? C’est quelque chose avec ta mère? » Elle s’arrête dans son énumération et écarquille les yeux. Elle sait que ça n’a aucun sens, mais son anxiété est trop présente : « Est-ce que tu veux rompre avec moi? » Les scénarios d’horreur s’empilent. Il s’immobile et l’observe, stupéfait. « Tu es en amour avec quelqu’un d’autre? Tu m’as trompé? Est-ce que tu… »

« Non? » réussi-t-il à répondre dans un hoquet. Ben s’approche et prend son visage en coupe. Il l’embrasse doucement. « _Non_. Voyons. Bien sûr que non. C’est impossible que je sois amoureux de qui que ce soit d’autre que toi. » Il l’embrasse encore. Puis, une deuxième fois. Une troisième fois. « Et puis, veux-tu m’expliquer pourquoi je dirais, à tes parents, _avant te le dire à toi_ , que je veux rompre?! Un plan pour que ton père essaie de m’assassiner. »

« Je sais pas… T’aurais pu les avertir que ça se pouvait que je me retrouve sans-abris et le cœur brisé. »

« Je t’aurais laissé l’appartement, franchement. »

« C’est ton appartement plus que le mien. » lui rappelle-t-elle, gentiment. « J’ai pas encore réussi à te convaincre d’enlever tes posters de Dark Vader. » Elle pointe les affiches qui ornent les murs de la chambre afin d’appuyer son propos.

« Est-ce qu’on parle _vraiment_ de qui va garder l’appartement dans le cas impossible où qu’on se sépare? »

« C’est toi qui as commencé. » 

La jeune femme affiche un air faussement innocent. Il secoue la tête, tout de même charmé, et elle se redresse légèrement pour l’embrasser, encore.

Le baiser s’approfondit. Ils s’y attèlent avec une telle avidité qu’un brasier se forme dans leur ventre. Rey se presse davantage contre lui, rencontre avec satisfaction l’érection naissante et double son acharnement. De misères, Ben la repousse légèrement.

Il marque un temps d’arrêt. Reprend son souffle.

« Donc. » commence-t-il.

« Donc, le mystère. » ajoute Rey, narquoise.

Ben lui demande silencieusement de se taire.

Il ne va jamais y parvenir si elle l’interrompt à chaque fois qu’il ouvre la bouche. Il va se désister et abandonner l’idée.

Le jeune homme se racle la gorge. Puis, sous le regard médusé de Rey il s’agenouille entre ses cuisses. Puis, sous le regard ahuri de Rey, il sort une minuscule boîte de sa poche – et, il est impossible que la boîte contienne des boucles d’oreilles, il est impossible que cette boîte contienne quoi que ce soit d’autre que ce qu’elle doit contenir. La jeune femme le regarde, cligne des yeux, stupéfaite.

« Rey, veux-tu m’ép... »

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : elle l’embrasse à pleine bouche. L’impact les fait basculer et le dos de Ben rencontre le plancher. Rey se relève uniquement pour s’assurer qu’il va bien et elle poursuit immédiatement son baiser.

« J’ai même pas fini ma q… »

« Oui. » répond Rey. « Oui, oui, oui. _Oui._ Oui, je veux t’épouser Ben Solo! »

« Mais tu n’as même pas vu la ba… »

« En ce moment, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je suis à vingt-deux de me foutre de la bague. »

Et, sans hésitations, la petite boîte est délaissée sur la table de chevet durant le temps qu’ils font l’amour sur le plancher de leur chambre.

Ce n’est que lorsque la petite boîte est, de nouveau, au centre de leur attention, quarante minutes plus tard, que Ben avoue, enfin, son plan initial raté par la discussion avec les parents de Rey :

« Je voulais te le demander quelques minutes avant minuit. » explique-t-il, en dessinant des formes sur la peau nue de sa _fiancée_. « Je voulais que tu me répondes pile à minuit, ou presque. Je voulais que ça fasse du sens avec notre première fois. »

« C’était une bonne idée. » roucoule la jeune femme dans son cou.

« Ça m’arrive, de temps en temps. »

La jeune femme passe ses doigts dans la mer sombre des cheveux de Ben et arrête quelques secondes pour admirer la bague qui orne maintenant son annuaire. Elle grésille d'amour pour cet homme. C'est insupportable. Elle a l'impression que ça lui comprime l'estomac. Elle le lui chuchote à travers de petits baisers qui font penser au vol d'un papillon.

« Comme ça tu veux passer ta vie avec moi? »

Elle le regarde à travers ses longs cils noirs, faussement innocente, un petit sourire en coin et étincelante de bonheur.

« Je l’ai su dès que je t’ai vu. » Il la regarde, plus sérieux. Repousse une mèche brune derrière son oreille. « Je te l’ai promis, _anyway_ , l’année passée, qu’un jour j’allais t’épouser. »

« J’ai une autre idée. » chuchote malicieusement Rey, avant de retrouver de nouveau ses lèvres. « C’est une très bonne idée, aussi. »

Les mains de Ben immigrent sur ses hanches, la serre, la rapproche de lui.

« Ah oui? »

« Hun-hun. »

.

.

De l’autre côté du mur de leur chambre, Maz Kanata, confortablement assise dans son lit avec un livre entre les mains, roule des yeux devant les gémissements que le manque d’insonorisation de son appartement laisse filtrer.

La septuagénaire sourit, prend une pile de post-it, écrit : « C’est beau l’amour! Mais, pouvez-vous, vous aimez un peu plus silencieusement? Bonne année à vous deux! ». Elle se lève, ouvre la porte de son appartement et colle le morceau de papier sur la leur.

Puis, avant de retourner à son livre et à son lit, elle allume sa radio.

L’amour de ses voisins doit l’avoir inspiré : Maz rêve de son mari décédé, cette nuit-là.

Et, elle est certaine que c’est de bonne augure pour l’année 2021. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Pour ceux/celles qui se demandaient, Sabine et Ezra sont des personnages de Star Wars Rebels et il y avait une théorie, quand TFA est sorti, que Ezra était le père de Rey) 
> 
> (Pour ceux/celles qui se demandaient, again, la soeur de Ben est Jessika Pava et les deux oncles insupportables quand ils boivent du vin c'est Lando et Luke :D) 
> 
> PIS BONNE ANNÉE, LÀ!


End file.
